Grainy Revelations
by TheViperMonkey
Summary: Everyone has their own stories, but those of dead men will disappear and remain a mystery.


"I hope I can find something worthwhile" the rather old but strong Zoronii said aloud. "There may be something in this mountain, judging by the patterns on the surface, it's the very mountain on this map..."

Zoronii held up a beautiful iron pickax, so it just catches the sunlight and shines in a wonderful way. The miner dug through the stone, occasionally stopping to pick up some of stone breaking free of the larger mass. As he dug further and further he knew treasure must lie somewhere in the mountain! His father didn't leave him a map and ax as he lay on his deathbed for shits and giggles, there was a reason to it! I wonder what it could be... maybe a-

Lost in thought, Zoronii snapped back into reality as grains of some sort of fine stone began trickling from the ceiling of this man-made crevice. He immediately began digging through the area around the hole, when all of a sudden.

CRASH! The grainy stone came crashing onto the poor miner, killing him in almost an instant.

Weeks later a young adventurer wandered into the mysterious, almost symmetrical cave, pick in hand with the word "Viper" etched into the handle. As he ventured further into the cave, he saw a massive pile of... What was it called? Viper recalled some miners back in their hometown of Summer calling it gravel. Gravel was said to be deadly in large amounts, but why? He didn't know, he was a mere apprentice of the town herbalist, on the search for birch saplings.

Curious, Viper dug through the pile of gravel with his shovel, as it seemed the best choice for such a material. As he dug further and further, he found the tip of a beautiful iron pickax. A decaying handle was attached to the pickax, and a... a decaying hand attached to the handle.

Viper recoiled in shock, having not expected to find a corpse. He ran off back to town in a panic.

Seeing the young herbalist in such a panic, the local electrician, Sauze, walked up to Viper and questioned his hurry.

"Why you in such a rush, Viper?" the electrician asked, with a rather amused, yet concerned look on his face.

"You'll never believe what I found in the mountain south of town!"

"I thought you were an herbalist, not a miner" Sauze said with a slight frown.

"Well I am, but I got curious, come with me!"

The two walked to the mountain at a steady pace, the afternoon sun beating down upon them, the leaves crunching beneath their feet. Sauze wasn't as athletic as most, because he spent most of his days making redstone contraptions. Redstone was a magical dust that can do amazing things if you have enough. Thanks to Sauze, agriculture took a quarter as long as it did before. Viper didn't care at the moment, Sauze was simply slowing them down.

"So what did you find?" Sauze asked, slightly annoyed Viper didn't tell him earlier.

"You'll see, now hurry up!"

Sauze was still annoyed.

As the two neared the cave, Sauze couldn't help but whistle in admiration. He didn't get to see stuff like that very often.

Viper grabbed Sauze's arm and pulled him into the dimly lit cave. It was a short walk to the gravel, but seemed to last forever. The dainty air, the glowing red eyes stalking them from a distance, it wasn't anything new for any miner or any city folk for that matter, but it was still damn scary.

As the two neared the mound of gravel, Sauze looked at it curiously. There was something shining among the darkness.

"What is that?" Sauze asked in a hushed tone.

"Look closer"

Sauze leaned in and saw head of a pickax, and the decaying handle and hand. The electrician wasn't as shocked as Viper was. He was a veteran and has fought many battles defending his hometown. Viper knew that, and couldn't dig out the corpse on his own, because of both the corpse being there, and the fact that it was simply too much to dig on his own.

They both grabbed a shovel and began digging through the pile of gravel. Enough was shoveled away to reveal a backpack strapped to the corpse's back.

"This feels like grave robbing, Viper..."

"He's not in a grave, and he's hardly buried."

As he whispered, he removed the bag gingerly from the body. It had the name "Zoronii" stitched onto it. Zoronii... he was the father of-

A creeper came running in like a madman.

"SSSSSssssssss" the creature droned.

It blew up and everyone died. The end.

Thank you to ME for supporting the writing of this story

Thank you to ME for pre-reading this.

Thank you to MICROSOFT WORD for spell checking.


End file.
